Treedaishijiru: Euro Truck Simulator 2
Treedaishijiru: Euro Truck Simulator 2 is an episode of Behind the Tree Friends in the "Treedaishijiru" section. Here, Pierce, Howdy, Britton, and Bun are in a private online server for Euro Truck Simulator 2, racing each other for no reason. These are the highlights. Transcript face cam is in one corner of the screen Pierce: What is up, you crap guys? This is Pierce, and this is Behind the Tree Friends: Treedaishijiru. I am playing Euro Truck Simulator 2 with three other guys. screen goes split screen to three other screens as other face cams pop up one-by-one Britt: Hello, it's me Britt. Howdy: Howdy, y'all! I'm Howdy. Bun: And I'm Bun. Pierce: Anyway, we are going to race each other. One to get to three destinations wins! We are going on a private server to do this. to them all ready to race Pierce: Start! all drive off, Britton immediately ramming into Bun Bun: You motherfucker! You don't just ram into people at the START of the race! to them basically being stuck in traffic in different locations. Britt is playing music on his side. The music was Dynamite Hack's Switcheroo. Pierce: What is that genre? Some form of metal? Britt: Seriously? It's post-grunge, dude! Metal is a bunch of dudes in "edgy" costumes screaming into the microphone! Pierce: I swear, that must be some form of relaxed metal- Britt: IT'S NOT FUCKING METAL, GODDAMMIT!!! Bun: Jesus, and I thought my rage at games was hard... Howdy: Can you put something else on? [Britt turns on a cover of Boyz In The Hood by Eazy E, also by Dynamite Hack] Howdy: Is this the same band? Britt: Yeah. Pierce: ...Are these lyrics... *Starts breaking into laughter* Boyz In The Hood?! Britt: This version is better because the lyrics are all the same and they're white people. :P And the music is acoustic and not violent. the song kept going, they snickered. Soon enough, they were all singing to it All 4: Started talkin' shit, wouldn't you know? I reached back like a pimp and I slap the hoe! to Pierce getting to his destination Pierce: Yeah, muthafuckas! Britt: *Was stuck in traffic with nowhere to go* Come on! Fucking move! to Britt behind a car that won't move. There's a caption saying "Britt is having poor luck with this game. :(" Britt: Oh, look, it's a Honda Accord. More like Honda Accord-ing to Britton, you should get out of the way! *Honks his horn... and the output is very weak, like a muffled goose honk, with an image of a goose popping up when he honks his horn* Come on- *Double-take on the horn* What...? *Honk honk honk honk hooooonk* Are you kidding me...? Pierce: Wait, hold on! *Honks his horn, same thing* Is this the problem with all of our horns?! Bun: Fuck this game! Howdy: Is this what European horns are like? I've never been to Europe. Britt: Seriously, though, how'd Pierce manage to get to a destination when he's too dumb to know Dynamite Hack isn't heavy metal? Pierce: Fuck you! *The argument is being done ironically* to Britt crashing into Pierce, capsizing both trucks in the process Pierce: Beep beeeep! I'm driving this truck! Britt: Well, I'm fucking driving THIS truck, you ass! Get out the way! Pierce: Let us trade insurance information! Pierce and Britt are disqualified. Howdy and Bun got to their destinations. Now just two more for either or until either is out of commission. Howdy: *Trying to get across a toll booth* FUUUUUUUCK YOU- *Crashes into the lowering bar* Jesus! Is that thing made out of titanium?! Bun: *Had the smarts to actually slow down and not crash* I'm going to get there without you. Howdy: Why, you...! to them neck-and-neck and trying to get to their destinations Howdy is driving like a maniac, Bun is trying to abide by the rules of the road Howdy: I'MMA GONNA GET THERE!!! Bun: You'll crash. Howdy: Like hell I'll- *Crashes and his engine malfunctions* NOOOOOOOOOOOO- to Bun declaring he's won Bun: BUN WINS! BUN WINS! BUN IS THE BEST! Pierce: Well, Bun wins. Of course. If he lost it will never be pretty. Britt: This game sucks. Howdy: You know what, I totally agree. Pierce: Hey, can I come with- Britt: Fuck you. Howdy: BRITTON AND HOWDY REALIZE FRIENDSHIP IS MORE IMPORTANT! an after-video note "Britton made this little gem for me. Fuck you too, Britt. ILY, TTYL. ~ Pierce <3" shows the music video for [[Tree Friend Comedy Montage#Pierce Thinks Dynamite Hack is Heavy Metal.|Pierce Thinks Dynamite Hack is Heavy Metal].] Category:Behind the Tree Friends